Something's Coming
by Dooley
Summary: Three kids gone in one night and the entire West Side has to move on. Will they take Maria's words to heart or will things go right back to the way they were? With a click, with a shock, phone'll jingle, door'll knock. Open the latch!
1. Chapter 1

_So, different subject than usual. I'm actually in West Side Story at my high school and I play Anybodys. A show that opened this past weekend to two near packed houses and two standing ovations out of two shows—yeah we're pretty amazing xD._

_Anyways, I watched the movie recently and it meant so much more after becoming familiar with the play. It's beautiful, it really is._

_This is based on the movie version, because Ice is too hot to leave out. I don't really know what this story will be or how long it will go. Just a bit of fun to mix things up a bit._

When the bell jingled that early morning, Doc barely looked up. He only lifted his head when a shadow fell over him. Momentarily, fear shot through him before he reminded himself that maybe it wasn't worth it to fight for his life. Maybe it would be easier to die.

When the news had hit his ears of Tony's death, the world got a little darker. His candle of hope for the future had been extinguished—the bright eyes of Anton Kowalski would never shine again.

"Whaddya want, punk?" Doc muttered gravely.

"Please, Doc. I don't have any other place to go."

Doc actually focused on the boy in front of him. Amazing how those kids looked so big with their war councils and cigarettes and rumbles, but there before him, when the chips were down, they could really look their age—not yet grown.

"Ice..." Doc started before he realized he didn't know what to say. Sure, the Jets knew and loved Doc, but only as a doormat and a place to hang with free candy. Here, Ice's cool blue eyes shined, looking for answers and guidence. Not like Tony's with hope and love, but shining with tears. Astoundingly, this was the second confession of distress that morning. When it rains, it pours.

"No, not Ice... it's Harvey."

Doc nodded dumbly. "What can I do ya for, kid? Harvey?"

Ice sat his body on the stool at the bar in front of Doc, long legs nearly hitting his chest as he hunched over the counter. "I...don't know..."

Dropping his rag, Doc tentatively slid his old hand to Ice's, resting it there. "I don't think any of us know what we're looking for anymore, buddy boy. Not one a single one of us."

Ice dropped his head down when the tears fell, his forehead landing on the top of Doc's hand. "I can't believe they're gone."

Doc put his other hand on top of Ice's head and patted his hair. Still so young and too big for his britches. They both jumped when the door bell jingled. Ice immediately tore away from Doc and turned away from the door, wiping his face of grime and tears. The woman at the door looked a little shocked and it took a moment for her to speak.

She looked touched with sadness as everyone in the Westside would be for months still. Three kids gone in one night and every face would be a little darker because of it. She only asked for syrup for her son's cold. Before Doc served her, he patted Ice's back.

"Head to the cellar, Harvey. Take all the time you need. I'm here if you need me."

Nodding, Ice stood. He caught a look at himself in the mirror at the far end of the shop. In it he saw himself, dirty and broken. Also, he saw the woman staring at his back with big eyes. As he headed down the stairs, he heard the woman mutter, "So sad..." Doc only grunted.

The cellar was dark and cool. It was satisfying. To think, Tony was only here hours ago, filled with enlightened optimism. He had it right, Tony did, but Ice found it hard to take his own advice abd play it cool.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, a sliver of light coming through the shops floorboards hit him in the face, illuminating him momentarily. There was a scuffle and Ice tensed, immediately crouched, eyes sharp. They were sensitive times.

Whirling around, Ice didn't dare move as he stared at the pitch blackness of the rest of the cellar. After a long moment, he heard a weak, broken whistle. Low then high. Relief passed through him and he whistled back. But whoever was hidden didn't show themselves.

"C'mon, buddy boy," Ice called. Slowly, the hidden Jet showed himself.

When actually, it wasn't a Jet at all, or even a him. He rolled his eyes a bit. "Whaddya think you're doing, Anybodys? You know better than sneakin' up on a Jet. Especially now."

Every muscle in her little body was tensed and her face was pulled tighter into a scowl deeper than he'd ever seen it before. "You were doin' the sneakin, cat," she growled, tossing herself down onto a crate.

A silence passed between them again and Ice went to sit across from Anybodys, trying to get to her level but still towering over her. Slowly, very slowly, she began to relax.

Suddenly, she said, "It's like some sick joke, ya know?"

"Ain't no one laughing."

She scoffed, "Yeah, but that's the point, right?" Ice looked up and their eyes met for a moment. Then Anybodys asked, "So...where're the others?"

Ice took a deep breath. "No where. Every where." He shrugged. "I don't know. I think A-Rab went home and Action...I think Action went to talk to Mrs. Kowalski." His brow collapsed and she couldn't look at him. He continued anyway. "And...I'm pretty sure Baby John took Maria home."

Again with the silence. "What's gunna happen now? What about the Jets?"

Ice shook his head but didn't answer. What _about _the Jets? Every instinct told him that it would be an insult to Tony and Riff's memory if the Jets and the Sharks went on as usual. But wasn't that missing the point of their whole experience? Did Ice even want to deal with any of it all?

In the space of Ice's thoughts, Anybodys decided. "Ah, what does it matter anyway?"

He looked up sharply. "You're the last person I'd ever think to say that..."

She tensed again, her best tough guy impression. But he didn't see the same intensity in her eyes. It was a show. He reached between them and put a heavy hand on her knee, if only for a second.

"I'm a casual, kid. Cool." She didn't relax and he smiled weakly at her. He didn't expect her to react much different. "I thought all you wanted was to be a Jet? Now you don't give two shits? Ain't like you."

She took a deep breath. "What's the point anymore? It ain't like none of you punks are gettin' hip. Just you wait. I'll start my own gang. Soon you'll be wantin' into mine. All a yas" She was puffed and Ice laughed for the first time since before the war council.

"That's our buddy girl."

Anybodys' face faltered and he was struck by the sudden vulnerability. He'd never seen it. Ever. Jets didn't show that sort of emotion. Always ready to rumble. Ice never thought about what that meant to her. She had to keep it slick for them, always tough and hard. Suddenly, he wanted more than that Anybodys.

"What?" He asked queitly and her feelings were gone from her face.

Instead of answering, she asked him a question back. Though the emotion was off of her face, he heard the exasperation in her voice. She was so tired of pretending."What're you doing here, Ice?"

"Harvey," he answered immediately. "My name's Harvey. And I'm same as you. I ain't got no other place to go. Doc know you're here?"

Anybodys nodded. "He...he's been lettin me sleep here on and off the last couplea months. And I...I didn't want to be out there today. Never know where their heads are at."

"Tony knew you were here then, too, huh?"

She only nodded.

Quietly, he said, "'Course he wouldn't say anything."

Her head dropped minutely and he wanted to reach out again. Then Anybodys said, "His...the last thing he said to me. Before Chino...He told me to be a girl. He was so angry." There was something heartbreaking in the way she said that. At any other time he would have told her to suck it up. She _was _a girl after all, what was so bad about acting like one?

But having her sit there before him, all tense with her quiet confession to only him, it made all the sense in the world. No one had ever actually told her she _was _a girl. And none of her female role models were anything respectable—her ma split and her sister on strange hours in strangers' beds. Anybodys had wanted to be a Jet since before he could remember. That's a long time denying any correlation to the female race.

"Buddy boy, you _are _a girl. And if you were any different, you wouldn't be you. None of us Jets would want it any different. You'd just be one of the guys. Ain't nothing special about that."

She looked up at Ice with a strange look on her face. He couldn't read it. Suddenly, Anybodys stood and was taller than him for the first time in her life. She stared for a second and he was unsure of what to do with himself. He only smiled.

And then her arms were around his shoulders and her little head was tucked under his chin and into his shoulder. Ice was surprised for a moment, but then his long arms were around her tiny frame, hugging her tight. He realized that this was all he needed at that very moment. Someone that could understand. And she could. She knew just as well as any of the other Jets. Maybe even more.

Ice ended up hugging so tight, she was lifted off her feet but she didn't seem to notice. Of their own accord, her legs came and rested on his thighs and her entire torso was pressed against his in their one moment of vulnerability and grief. No one would know about it but Ice knew that the other Jets would also have moments like this, hoping that no one ever found out.

Anybodys was straddling his hips when she pulled out of the hug. They stared at each other, no facades or fronts put up. Her face was only inches from his. He knew that none of the Jets would have moments quite like that.

There was a clatter from the top of the stairs. Anybodys ripped herself from contact and was across the room before one could even see the tops of Doc's shoes on the stairs. She disappeared behind a curtain Ice hadn't noticed before.

A little bit of shock hit him a little bit too late. Times were strange and he didn't realize it should have been uncomfortable until _after_ his moment with Anybodys. He smiled fondly. Of course she'd run off at the first sign of any witnesses.

Doc was at the bottom of the stairs, looking around. "She still here?"

Ice nodded with that little smile. Doc found it strange. Maybe things really were going to change.

Anybodys was huddled in her little corner, a place Doc set up for her to sleep the nights she couldn't go home. Actually, Tony had made it—a stack of old linens he nicked from his house and folded up for her, a long with a sheet hung as a curtain for privacy. At that thought she rested her chin on her knees. The day he left the Jets, Tony was a little bit lighter. He was not longer a gang leader and no longer had any grudge or qualm against Anybodys.

She thought about his last words to her. What the hell was she supposed to do with words like that? Just change her entire way of living out of respect for Tony? Could she even do it?

There was a stack of old metal trays, one leaning up against the wall. She saw a wonky reflection of herself—her dirty face and big eyes under a mop of short copper hair. How could she even be classified as a girl? She wasn't special and had no desire to gussy up for anyone. But Ice had called her buddy girl. It sounded strange to even her ears but he'd said it for a reason.

Anybodys heard Doc sigh and listened in to his and Ice's conversation. "Whaddya need, Doc?"

Doc didn't answer right away but finally said, "Some of the boys are upstairs. They don't know you're here...I wasn't sure if you'd wanted..."

Ice stopped him, "You go on back. I'll go up."

Doc didn't answer and Anybodys assumed he'd merely nodded. She continued to stare at herself in the tray. Doc's foot falls ascended the stairs and she and Ice were alone again.

Anybodys would wait until he was gone and...maybe she'd go home. She hadn't been in a while. Though she hated being home alone—somehow on the streets alone was better—but maybe she could talk to Rosie. A bitter part of her knew Rosie wouldn't be home and if she was, she'd be asleep—or worse—with a john.

The sudden urge to reconnect with her sister was strange, but the more she thought about the night before and the more she stared at her warped reflection, the more Maria's words sunk in. And Tony's words. What was all the hate worth? More dead comrades? And if all of it went on, what was the chance of her ever coming home again? Anybodys thought about Mrs. Kowalski. Maybe Rosie didn't love her the way Tony's ma loved him, but didn't Anybodys deserve to have family?

Tony had been right. It was all a game, but there weren't winners or losers, only death and grief. And she didn't have to pretend to be anything. She didn't have to prove herself to any Jet. Or any broad. Tony had accepted her the way she was, didn't question it until the very end. And that's what counted.

If she was going to take his advice, his last words to her, she'd do it her own way. She was gunna be her own kinda girl.

There was a tentative knock on the wood outside her curtain and then Ice pushed the curtain back. She turned sharply to look at him and they stared at each other for a moment.

"You coming up?" he asked.

"You want me to go wit ya?"

He smiled. "Your questions are getting a little old, Anybodys. Get the lead out."

She felt a little abashed. "Sorry, Ice."

"I said my name is Harvey."

Anybodys stared at him for a second. "Okay, Harvey."

He held a hand out to help her up and as she took it, he asked, "What's your name?"

She was looking at the ground. "Mary."

Ice made her go up the stairs first and for once, she wasn't tense to have someone behind her. She was as relaxed as she'd been in years but the closer she got to the top of the stairs, knowing the other Jets where out there, her jaw set and her fists curled. As she reached for the doorknob, Ice's big hand stopped her. Suddenly she realized how close he was behind her. With his other hand, he pushed her to the side and behind him and kept his arm there, signaling for her to wait.

Ice opened the door to face the Jets.


	2. Chapter 2

Their steps were very slow on the cold cement. He walked three steps behind her and his sweaty hands fidgeted nervously. She was crying silently, her face dead. They didn't speak a word to each other the entire way. He wasn't sure of where he was going at all and the whole time he was on edge. This wasn't his territory but he wouldn't have left her alone.

When it was obvious that they'd reached the stoop of her building, she stopped to stare at the door. She stood for a moment before turning to him. He was tense.

"What is your name?" She asked flatly, hands gripping the black shawl he'd laid over her head.

Startled, his eyes were wide and he stuttered slightly. "Uh... Baby John, ma'am."

Still staring at him with her dark eyes, she only said, "Thank you, John."

He nodded back and dropped his eyes, scuffing his sneaker against the concrete. Turning to walk away just as she knocked on the door, he watched the ground as he went. When he heard the door open, he turned back before she slipped in.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am." His voice cracked and she froze.

Without turning around, she responded, "You too."

He kept walking. Behind him, there was a small commotion. Spanish slurred and when he turned his head back, he saw Anita gripping Maria's arm as she pulled her inside. The whole while she was shooting an angry look to his back. Baby John shrunk under the stare, shoving his fists into his pockets and picking up his space. He had to get out of Shark territory.

When Ice went out into Doc's shop, he left the cellar door open, letting Anybodys know she could join the whenever she please. She didn't right away, sinking back into the shadows and watching Ice through the crack in the door.

Ice went to A-Rab, sitting at the counter with his head resting on his folded arms, and patted his back. Silently, he went to Action who was standing at the pinball machine as of he were playing a game, but he was only standing, and Ice patted his back too. Snowboy was leaning in the door frame and Big Deal came in after him. Their moves where subtle, but Ice knew what they were doing. They were standing guard.

"Come in, buddy boys," he said with a comforting smile. Big Deal looked back at the door but both complied, going to sit at the counter with A-Rab. "There ain't nothing to guard from," he added.

Action turned to look at him. "You really believe that?" His voice was hard and tense.

Ice took a breath. "We gotta, don't we?"

Action shot forward and into Ice's face. "We don't _gotta_ do anything! We lost more then them! I say an eye for and eye!"

Resting his open palms on Actions shoulders, Ice sighed. "Cool it."

Twisting out of the larger man's grip, Action frowned. "I ain't coolin nothin!"

The others were watching with tired eyes. A-Rab watched Action boredly. "Cut it, Action. We're done."

"Wotta buncha pussy willows! None-a-ya wanna avenge Tony? Riff?!" He was furious.

Snowboy looked shy for a moment. "Can't we ever get a wink, Action?"

Ice watched closely. "Action," he said smoothly as he sat down on a stool. "Their graves ain't even done yet. You want more bodies?"

Action's face faltered at that. No Jet ever voiced the idea that maybe they would lose. But they had, and two of their own were dead because of it.

Anybodys slipped into the room then and no one seemed to notice. Ice had, but didn't look directly at her to keep attention away. Action lifted himself up and sat on the pinball machine.

"You didn't see his ma."

A-Rab refused to bury his head in his arms but the thought of Mrs Kowalski's face when she heard her boy was murdered? It was too much for any of them to picture.

"All the more reason to _stop fighting_. We're tired, Action. And those Sharks are just as human as any of us. Let it heal. Then we'll worry about the gangs."

It was near blasphemy coming from Ice's mouth, but a lot of them where relieved someone had said it. There was the silent ascension in the ranks and everyone understood that Ice was leader now. No one needed to say it and no one would mention it until Ice did something they didn't like.

Then Action noticed Anybodys, huddled by the cellar door and trying not to make a sound. Suddenly, his anger had an outlet.

"Whaddare you doing here, freak?!" He leaped off the pinball machine. Had she been there when he mentioned Mrs Kowalski? Shame flared in him. Only his boys were allowed to see that.

She looked up with wide surprised eyes but switched instantly. "Its a free country, ain't it?"

Action went over and lifted her off the ground by her arm and she kicked and squirmed the whole while. "It ain't free for freaks like you. Get outta here!" He pushed her toward the door. She stumbled out in the center of all the Jets—a vulnerable position. "You ain't never gunna be--"

He stopped when Ice tugged on his shoulder.

With a completely collected look on his face,Ice said, "Ain't never gunna be a what? A Jet? Too late, buddy boy."

Amazing how a contemplating silence can change to an amazed one with no words at all. Every Jet stared at Ice slack-jawed, including Anybodys herself. Implications were nothing like the feeling of him saying it loud and proud.

Despite herself, a broad grin cracked over her face. "You...ya mean it, Ice?" He eyed her reproachfully and she wasn't sure why but it didn't quell her elation.

"What're you doing, Ice?" A-Rab asked, still confused.

Ice let go of Action, who at the last minute acted as it were him shaking out of Ice's grip rather than Ice allowing it. Then Ice slid his fists into his pockets. "Think about it. She's been on us for years now and I think she's proven herself."

The boys looked a little convinced and Ice continued. "She found out about Chino and gave us a chance to try to help Tony. She found him and brought him here. If Bernardo's girl hadn't flipped, he'd probably still be alive. And she did more than any of you chumps _without _being asked. She's a Jet. Any who object speak now..."

The room was silent and Anybodys was smiling like she never had before. The boys looked around at each other, trying to find a reason to object. As the silence stretched, she let out of cry, jumping up on to the tips of her toes. "Ha cha!" she cried triumphantly.

Action made a noise and crossed his arms. "Ah... watch yourself, sista. I'm thinkin there's a probationary period ya gots to abide..."

A-Rab smiled, leering at her. "I think it's high time for a Jet initiation--"

Ice was smiling but he cut them off. "Hold it, A. You treat her with as much respect as you'd treat any of us, hear?"

Suddenly, the bell to the shop jingled and all the Jets froze. Anybodys whipped around swiftly, body tense.

It was Baby John, leaning back against the door as he closed it with his head lowered. He looked up as if he just noticed everyone else in the room and smiled softly.

"Whad I miss?"

The question set Anybodys off again, hooting and letting out the Jet whistle. "I'm a Jet now, Johnny!"

He smiled softly then it faltered. Baby John looked at the other faces of the Jets for reassurance, making sure it wasn't some sort of trick on him. When Ice nodded, he smiled weakly again. "Alright," he congratulated softly. Anybodys bounced and pulled herself up onto the counter, sitting happily with all the others.

No one and everyone wanted to ask how his walk went. Baby John could see it in the way they stared at him and only him. Finally, he wilted under the stares. "Nothing happened. I left her at her building." He shrugged, wanting the attention off of him.

Action started toward him. "None of those Shark s bothered ya?" His fist was up as if he'd knock any of them out if they had.

Baby John shook his head. "No. No one even looked at me," he squeaked helplessly. He hoped what he'd done wasn't bad.

Ice reassured him. He towered over Baby John like he had Anybodys, but his hand dropped comfortingly onto Baby John's head.

"Ya done good, buddy boy." He turned to everyone else. "Think about it, Jets. Maria is hurting the worst of any of us. Lost her brother and her...love all in one night. Yeah, we lost comrades and we'll always remember them, but it ain't like you losing Minnie, Snow Boy." Snow Boy's eyes widened at the mention of his name but after a moment, he looked at his hands at the thought of his girl gunned down like Tony had been.

A-Rab sat up. "Yeah, or like you losin' Velma, or something."

Ice stared for a moment. "Yeah..." His cool blue eyes darted around to every face and Anybodys felt strange when he looked at her. Then he went on with his point, "Those Sharks are the same as us."

Action made to object but Ice merely held up his hand. Looking at him sternly, Ice said, "Tony taught me that."

Baby John came forward, head still bowed. "She's real broken up. I ain't never seen anyone so sad." His voice nearly cracked. "I saw...I saw Anita too."

The silence of the others grew tense. Anybodys felt her arms wrap around herself uncomfortably. She'd been there and taken part in the taunting the night before, but her skin crawled at the thought of what Doc stopped.

Baby John looked teary eyed. "Why'd we do that...?"

Ice wrapped an arm around Baby John's shoulders like an older brother. "Because we hate. Everyone's been right but us, buddy boys. Maria, Doc....Tony. They all have it right." His fist tightened. "It's time we stop. We can't make anyone understand with these," he showed them his fist.

A-Rab looked sullen and weary. "We all saw Tony try and stop it. At the rumble. But look where that got him."

"If we'd been behind him the whole while, Tony and Riff....and Bernardo wouldn't be dead right now."

Everyone looked at their hands, lost in their own train of thought. Doc had slipped in and behind the counter, watching with sympathetic eyes. These really were just boys after all. The night before, he had wondered why they'd even needed gangs. But then he sees this...Boys of all different ages coming together to support one another in away none of his generation really knew. They all had problems and dealing with them together was the easiest way to do it.

He cleared his throat and pulled out a rag, casually wiping the bar down. "What can I do you boys for?"

None of them expected Doc to come around to them so soon after Tony's death. No doubt he blamed it on the whole lot of them, but there he was, a weak and weary smile on his face, but a smile none the less.

Ice smiled back. "Round of Cokes, Doc?"

"Sure thing, Harvey."

Everyone accept Anybodys turned at Ice's real name, one they hadn't heard in years but Ice didn't pay any mind to it, a small smile on his face as he went to the counter, rubbing the top of Baby John's as he went, and took the Cokes from Doc.

They stayed in the shop all day. A few customers came in and a the sight of the Jets, their heads bowed instantly, mumbling what they needed from Doc. They were now the hoodlum killers, rockets reay to fire at first move. The thought of it made Action's fist curl. A mother told her child quietly not to talk to the hoodlums, the street rats, and the boy watched with awed, terrified eyes. As much as they hated the scrutiny, there would be plenty more out on the street.

Surprisingly enough, the cops left well enough alone. The boys laughed together, but there were definate long silences, where each of the got caught in their own worlds of uncertainty and grief. As the sun started to set, A-Rab stood sullenly.

Almost ashamed, he said, "My ma wants me home before the streetlights come up." He shoved his fists in his jacket pockets, waiting for the ribbing.

"Alright, buddy boy. Don't be a stranger," was all he got. As soon as he left, the other boys started to think about their families and by the time the last lagging street light flickered on at around 9, every one had left except for Anybodys.

She'd left fairly silently after A-Rab had, muttering something, but really had only crossed the street and turned down an alley, waiting for Doc to close up. She didn't need any of the other boys knowing where she lived more often than not.

Ice and Baby John where the last to leave, holding a quiet regretful conversation as they went. Doc was there through the window and behind the counter and he looked out into the night, almost directly at her. He never saw her go and hide, but suspected she did considering she w as always quick to make it back in before he locked the door. When he looked back down at his rag, she darted out and across the street.

The bell jingled but Doc didn't look up. He merely wandered over and locked the door after her.

"Goodnight, girl. Please consider goin' home..." He'd said it every night for months but Tony had always been there to be with her after. When Doc flicked off the light and closed the door once he was through it, the bearings falling into place after him, she was utterly alone.

Anybodys sat in the darkness for at least a quarter hour, maybe more, contemplating nothing and everything. Would she go home to Rosie? Was it worth a try? Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, her hand lingered there. Her hair was soft but dirty with grease. It was the first time in a while she actually desired a bath, but catching her bare reflection in the glass of the pinball machine,she thought about her resolution from before.

She would be a girl, like Tony had told her, but she would be her _own_ sorta girl. She was the first girl Jet _ever_ and that in itself was a step in the right direction. She grinned at her reflection. _I'm a Jet._

Doing a little triumphant spin, she let out a very un-Jetlike sort of squeal and clapped her hands over her mouth. Had that really been her, that noise? Then she realized it didn't matter. No Jets were there, and even if they were, she'd follow Tony's lead and be her own kinda person, no matter what the other knuckle heads thought.

There was a knock at the glass door and Anybodys whipped around. It was only Ice, waving at her and pointing for her to unlock the lock. She sighed and did so, not even bothering to close or lock it after him as she turned to go to the cellar. He could stay too, Doc wouldn't mind, but she would keep her space.

"Where ya going, Mary?" Ice asked lightly as he locked the door. They were alone in the darkness, only the light of the street light streaming through the window and washing them in gold.

Her hand stopped mid reach for the knob of the cellar door. "Who said you could call me that?"

She turned to look at him and he only shrugged. "You can call me Harvey."

"I know that, wise apple." She crossed her arms petulently as she huffed and sat on the nearest bar stool. "Anyway, I should be askin you that. Who said you could shack up here?"

Ice shrugged again. "I figgered it wouldn't be a problem. 'Sides, who said I'm shaken up?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ain't you?"

"I dunno. You want me to?" He teased and she frowned. That wasn't the sort of way you teased Anybodys, considering the much more vile comments some of the more vicious Jets like to hob at her.

Ice sighed. "I told ya before. I ain't got no other place to go. No better place, any how." He sat two stools down from her.

There was a long pause and she wouldn't look at him. "Thanks, buddy boy. Harvey."

"What for, Mary?" Now he was testing the name out. It twitched on his lips like a smile.

"For makin me a Jet. Not even Tony did that. Thanks for stickin up for me."

Ice moved a stool closer so his hand would reach her shoulder. "No big deal. You deserve I more than any of us. You got a mind on ya. The rest of us can only follow orders."

"Well, now you're givin 'em."

That was the first acknowledgment of his leadership and it didn't sit with Ice right, but he didn't mention it.

Out of no where, she asked, "What was that look for?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged sheepishly. "Way back, when I was askin if you were bluffin about lettin me be a Jet..."

The reproachful stare was emblazoned in her memory, but he couldn't seem to recall. He moved again to the stool directly next to her. His knee nearly brushed hers but didn't. Her feet dangled from the stool.

"I...I'm thinkin it's because you called me Ice."

She looked at him something crazy. "What of it?"

He smiled a bit. "I _told ya_ already, my name is Harvey."

Now she was confused. "The boys call you Ice."

His finger pointed in her face and he looked at her almost comically. "But they don't call you Mary, do they?" Her chin dropped in response, breaking the eye contact. The pointed finger dropped as well, to push the tip of her chin up again to look him in the face. Their faces were inches apart. "You call me Harvey, ya dig?"

She nodded slowly, his finger still resting against her chin. They stared at one another until his eyes dropped down her dirty face and then back up again. When she looked away awkwardly, his ice blues darted again to her dry lips. The look was momentary before he pulled back.

"Go to sleep, buddy boy. Maybe I'll stick around long enough to sing you a lullaby."

She shoved him away to hide her smirk. "A lady needs her space, daddy-o." Anybodys got up to head toward the cellar door and in the hopes that the movemetn would shake off the feeling he'd just given her.

Ice watched her retreat down the stairs with a grin. She'd called herself a lady. A step in the right direction. He knew she'd get there someday. Once she was nearly to the bottom of the stairs, he got up and wen to the cellar door frame, hanging on to it as he swung himself low enough to see the top of her head in the cellar.

"Sleep tight, Mary." He didn't wait for a response but like to think he heard a "Goodnight, Harvey."


	3. Chapter 3

The curtain to the back room tore open but Maria didn't flinch, she simply stared at the cloth in her hands, a pause on the sewing machine. Anita came through the curtain, aggressively shoving it aside even after it was out of her way, a dress clutched in her hand.

"Maria," she gritted, "you cannot keep _staining _clothes."

At Anita's words, Maria slowly looked up to look at the dress in her hand. There were dark nearly visible stains, only just off from the dress's ivory color. They were her tear stains, mixed with the makeup they wiped off of Maria's face, even Anita knew this.

No emotion in her voice, Maria said, "I am sorry, Anita. I shall try to direct my tears elsewhere."

Anita felt the sting of Maria's words. Weeks had passed since Bernardo and Tony were killed and Maria and Anita had never reconciled the bond they had even after Bernardo died. The ends to their knot where frayed and dirty and both were too caught up in their grief to attempt to fix it. The two merely went on their regular day, Anita getting more and more aggressive as Maria slowly wasted away, drifting into the backdrop.

Anita continued, "From now on, if you are feeling... sad, you will take your tears elsewhere. Lucia doesn't come in as often as she used to. More breaks will not hurt anyone."

Maria didn't look up at her. "I do not need anymore breaks."

The elder let out a frustrated noise. "You do if you keep ruining dresses!"

Maria's little fists came down on the table. "I don't need _breaks_, Anita, I need _you._"

The look on Anita's face crumbled to dumbfounded. It was the first time in weeks they'd addressed anything that had happened that night. Her head dropped. "Who says I don't need help of my own..."

"Can we not help each other, Anita!?" Maria was desperate for the Anita she knew weeks ago and she stood to impress her point.

"We lost them both on the same night, Maria. It was as if they killed each other, _enemies. _What does that make us?"

Maria looked exasperated. She knew what the Jets did to Anita that night and somehow knew the act had thrown something away of Anita's—her confidence, her cool open mind, and her level thinking—bits and pieces of each.

"Anita," she started, "All I hear is that _we lost them both_. It is you who should understand my pain, and I understand yours. How is it that we do not understand _one another_?"

The dress Maria was mending was clutched between her hands in her earnest for Anita to understand. There was a tense and distressed silence and tears ran down Maria's face.

"I...I don't know what to do without him, Maria."

And then Anita broke. She dropped, her shoulders rolling over her and her hands fisting at her face. She didn't drop to the floor, but nearly before she straightened her legs enough to push herself back onto a workbench.

Maria dropped her work and ran to her, little hands gripping at Anita's arm. "It is all right, Anita. None of us know."

Anita buried her head in the crook of Maria's neck

"They are bad people, Maria." It was about more than Bernardo. She had been so strong with him, for him, but the night he dies, she is violated in the worst imaginable way.

Maria wrapped her arms around Anita. "Tony was one of them. Bernardo died as one of them. Gangsters..._hoodlums_. But we loved them anyway. I had a love and it was all that I had—right or wrong, there was nothing I could do...but now we must _have each other._

She pulled Anita away, their tears mixing momentarily. Maria held her at arms length. "Te adoro, Anita."

Anita looked up, mascara streaking darkly down her cheeks. "You are right."

"Yes," Maria choked down a sob. "I am. And now we must pull ourselves together. We shall be strong for Bernardo and Tony. We will make a life for ourselves in America. Just as both of them wanted."

Bitterly, Anita muttered, "Nardo hated America."

Maria barked a wet laugh. "Then why would he ever let us stay? And...and Tony and I were going to find a place for ourselves. And I will do that. This stupid city around us will not stop what they wanted for us. And that was the _best_."

The door to the shop swung open, swinging all the way out and knocking into a maniquen. Maria and Anita turned tensely to look at it, not bothering to fix their faces. The open sign flapped nosily on the door. There wasn't anyone there.

Hissed, angry whispering came into the shop and Maria squeezed Anita's hand tightly. It had been weeks and Maria hadn't spoken to a Shark or seen a Jet since Baby John. Would trouble be caused so carelessly? Salt in her fresh wounds? Anita wiped furiously at at her face, only smearing the make up mess. The aggressive and progressively less quiet argument outside the door continued.

Suddenly, a boy was thrust into the shop and Maria fought back the urge to cry out. But it wasn't a threat. Not to Maria, anyways.

It was Baby John, standing awkward and hunched, eyes big with surprise. He sputtered for a second, looking desperately back at the door but in the bustle, whomever had pushed him in had torn the door shut behind him.

Maria's brow furrowed. "Babe John..."

Baby John backed into the door, eyes glued to the floor. "Sorry to disturb..."

"What do you want?" Anita's voice was cold, dark eyes glaring at the boy. Maria squeezed her hand. Somehow, face covered in runny make up, Anita was terrifying.

Baby John couldn't look at her. "I...I...Ma'am—" he tried again before swallowing loudly. His eyes squeezed shut. His hands flew to his face and he rubbed his palms against his eyes.

The girls were surprised by the racked sob that he let out and then again by the mortified groan that punctuated it. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean any trouble. But the guys..."

Anita was staring at Baby John in near amazment. Maria watched with baited breath.

Suddenly, Baby John moved, coming toward them so quickly that Maria and Anita leaned back. He dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Miss Anita," he sobbed. "We didn't mean it. We didn't mean it, not a lick. We were scared and Riff--!" He sniffed as his nose ran with hot tears. "We didn't wanna lose Tony too. And you and Bernardo... We shouldn't-uh done it. But we did." He gripped at Anita's knee, who was still too stunned to react. "I'm _sorry_." His forehead dropped to her knee and he let out another wretched sob.

Maria stood slowly, eyes on Baby John the entire time. "I will leave you two alone..." she said tentatively. Anita looked up at her, her first movement since jumping back but didn't say anything. Maria could have merely went into the back room but curiosity got the best of her.

She went to the front door. With one last look back at the crying boy and Anita, Maria went out, looking around the shop. Whoever had pushed him there couldn't have gone far. No Jet would leave another in Shark territory alone. Sure enough, there was a boy leaning against the wall casually. His stance was almost too casual, but his dark eyes were sharp.

Maria watched him for a moment before he turned, his eyes widening slightly when recognizing her. The boy didn't say anything.

"Did you bring him here?" Maria asked.

Looking around for a trap of some sort, the boy turned to her and took a step closer. He was shorter than her. "He wouldn't-uh come if I didn't make him, the chicken..."

Maria blinked. The boy's voice was much too high and whiny. "You are not a boy?" She blurted without thinking.

"Get with it," Anybodys scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He's been miserable. And I tell 'em 'suck it up' but he kept on blubbering. So I figgered I aughtta to put him out of his misery, ya know?"

Maria continued to wonder at the girl in front of her, every bit of Jet as any of the others, only not. The girl played tough, but few would volunteer to go into enemy territory just to clean a conscious. Anybodys began to feel uncomfortable under Maria's stare and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket, on that was much to big on her.

"Thank you." Was all Maria found to say. It was the right thing for her to do. Anita may not forgive the Jets, but she knew that Baby John should be forgiven. Something occurs to her and softly, she adds, "Tony would have been proud."

Anybodys' exterior chipped as her mouth dropped slightly at Tony's name. Her brown eyes widened innocently before her jaw set again into a half hearted frown.

Again in a soft voice, Maria asked, "Your name?"

"What's it to ya?" The girl shot back defensively, mostly because she was caught off guard by the burst of both greif and pride and Maria's words.

Maria only smiled. "I would like to know the names of the Jets that are good to us. It its nice to know who Tony trusted." Her voice cracked on Tony's name and Anybodys reached out to brush her elbow unconsciously.

"Anybodys. They call me Anybodys."

Maria looked up. "What does it mean?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Anybodys closed it soon after. Dropping her eyes to the pavement she thought about it. "I...I ain't sure. I just know they've never called me anything else." She ignored the quelled memory of Harvey saying Mary softly in the darkness of the cellar.

"All right." Maria touched Anybodys' head and the little one frowned but let the other be gentle. The Jet twisted anxiously in her oversized jacket. Absentmindedly, Maria said, "I can mend that for you. You drown in it..."

Anybodys looked away, fists digging into said jacket pockets. "Naw thanks. It ain't mine."

Inside, Baby John was sniffling and Anita was handing him a scrap of material. "Stand up, boy. Your precious gang would laugh at you right now."

Baby John stood but looked at Anita urgently. "I don't even care what they think. They don't even know I'm here. I know they'd never come but...I know they're sorry too."

Anita stared at the ground past his feet. "That cannot be true. It is my fault."

He was confused. She continued, "Has it never crossed your mind that It was my fault your precious Tony died?"

Struck, Baby John sputtered, "No ma'am."

Taken with a sudden anger, Anita gripped his collar. "I lied, no? If I had told the truth, or just left, Maria and him would be long gone, off in the country together."

"But...but then you'd be alone," he croaked, eyes darting to her hand on his collar.

Angry tears started to roll down her cheeks. "_I _would be alone? Is that all? No, now not only am I alone, but so is Maria and your precious gang and even old Doc is alone! It is _my fault _Tony is dead."

There was a small gasp at the door. Maria stood with her little hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Anita dropped John's collar and turned away in shame.

"Anita..." Maria said. Baby John couldn't tell if she was angry or upset or merely asking if she'd heard right, but either way, he felt it was time for him to go. When he slipped out passed Maria, he wiped his nose. On the sidewalk, he found Anybodys with a small smile on her lips. It disappeared the second she saw him.

"How'd it go...?" She asked. He didn't stop walking even as he passed but she easily fell into step beside him.

"I...I ain't so sure. But I feel better." He wiped his face again, clearing it of drying tears and stray snot. He glanced over at her as they picked up their pace the closer they got to Jet territory. Shyly, he added, "Thanks Anybodys. I wouldn't-uh done it if you hadn't made me."

"Damn straight, ya punk," she muttered, brushing his thanks off and rolling her shoulders defensively.

The old community center marked neutral territory and the two rushed to it. Anybodys took a running leap at the fence, climbing it quickly with Baby John not far after. Flipping around, she started to scale down with only a narrow view of the fence below her. Baby John was faster and he was below her sooner. Suddenly he yelped, a hand yanking at his foot and Anybodys froze.

"Jeez, A-Rab! What was that for!" Baby John was on the asphalt and Anybodys let out a relieved sigh. She dropped to her feet beside them.

A-Rab smacked the back of Baby John's head. "What was _that _for, dimwit! Don't ya know better than to go into Shark territory alone!" He was angry and his eyes were worried, scanning the younger boy anxiously for any sign of a conflict.

"I wasn't alone!" Baby John cried back, annoyed he wasn't trusted. He pointed. "Anybodys came with me."

A-Rab rolled his eyes. "Ya shoulda told somebody. You coulda been hurt! The PRs have been layin low lately, but don't mean they won't take any chance they get to take down more of us Jets!"

"You're worse than ya madda, A! We was fine! 'Sides, Johnny wanted to go." Anybodys stopped there. None of the other Jets knew exactly how guilty Baby John felt about hurting Anita and it wasn't her place to tell any of the others. He hadn't even told her, really. She bullied him a bit when he got too low, get a rise out of him and get his attention somewhere else. Then she realized why he was so upset. He was the one they'd put on top of Anita and to him, it was his wrong to make right.

"Why would ya ever need to go into PR territory?!" A-Rab demanded.

Baby John didn't look up. "I needed to fix somethin'. I dunno if I did, but..." He paused. Then defiantly, he raised his chin and looked A-Rab in the eye. "I went ta see Anita. To say sorry. And I shoulda done it weeks ago."

With that, he walked away casually to stop any comebacks or retorts. Not that A-Rab or Anybodys had any. After a moment, the two followed and let him have his moment. They all headed straight to Doc's.

Things had been quiet the past few weeks, with no conflict between the gangs. It was out of respect for all lost more than anything. But also, it was to keep the cops at bay. After Chino's arrest, the cops had been on every corner with every eye on every buddy boy that passed, even going as far as harassing a group of Puerto Rican girls coming home from school. They hadn't even been Puerto Rican—they'd been Dominican, but it didn't matter. It was enough to make ya puke.

Doc wouldn't let Schrank into his shop without a warrant for anything, bringing up his right to refuse service to anyone. It was something Doc was extremely proud of, standing up to the lieutenant and the boys always brought it up, which puffed Doc with pride.

They still had their moments. When Ice wasn't around, there wasn't anyone to be a voice of reason in disputes, highlighting the absence of Riff and Tony. Doc missed his best worker and the gang missed their most dedicated leader. Sometimes, even with a store full of boys, Doc observed contemplative silences, stretching long until someone would make a noise or someone would come into the shop.

It wasn't one of those silences when Baby John, A-Rab, and Anybodys entered the shop, the little bell jingling.

Action and Ice were sitting across one another at a table in the back. Ice was leaned back against the wall, relaxed, but his eyes were sharp. Action had a fist pressed into the table.

"--tellin ya, Ice, they're plannin something! It's been too long."

"Cool it, Action. I don't care what they're plannin. We don't move til they do."

Action hit the table again before pushing away and going to the counter to sit by himself. Velma and Minnie where there too, sipping at Cokes through straws.

Ice sighed and let his head fall back. Then he noticed Baby John, coming in carefully. Behind him was Anybodys and A-Rab, all watching and testing the waters.

"Where ya boys been?" Ice asked as Velma got up and went to take the seat Action had been in. She smiled at Ice and ran a hand down his forearm, resting on his hand. His eyes stared at her for a moment before he looked back at the others.

A-Rab jumped forward. "Baby John went inta Shark territory!"

Everyone whipped around to look at Baby John at the center of the shop. He shriveled slightly under the scrutiny but Anybodys punched his shoulder, reminding him of the defiance he'd had when he left them on the black top.

"I ain't crazy. I..." Baby John looked around at all the wide eyes and surprised faces. "I was apologizin to Anita."

There was a stunned silence that made A-Rab uncomfortable for putting John in the limelight. He'd been worried but Baby John was still his best friend and he felt a bit bad for ratting him out on the spot. But the others had realized they hadn't even thought of Anita. They tried not to think of that night and when they did, the ones they lost...and the look on Maria's face was the most prominent in their minds. Even Action's face had dropped with surprise at Baby John's words.

Ice stood slowly, slipping his hand out from under Velma's. He went to Baby John with out a word and the younger looked up at him, almost fearfully. It was then John realized he could have started trouble. Maybe Anita would be angry and call the Sharks to start a conflict and as their leader, maybe Ice wouldn't like that. Baby John looked up, his head craned back to look Ice in the face with wide eyes.

Then Ice reached out and hugged Baby John. He dropped his head down to rest on Baby John's and it took a moment for John to respond. He was relieved.

Pulling back, Ice said, "I'm proud of you, Johnny boy."

After Ice dropped his hands from Baby John's shoulders, A-Rab sighed and patted his friend's back. "Ya done good, kid." He held an urgent finger in Baby John's face. "_Just_ don't go into Shark land without a comrade next time."

Anybodys frowned. "He didn't go alone an you know it, A." She crossed her arms. Velma rolled her eyes.

A-Rab scoffed. "Like you're strikin any fear in the enemy..."

She gritted her teeth at him. "You rat bast--" She lunged at him but Ice took her arm, lifting her completely off the ground and into the bar stool next to Minne. She pouted, her arms crossing again.

"Cut it, A-Rab. It's all over an done wit and no one got hurt. Maybe the Sharks are turnin a new leaf like we is." He scanned the room. "Will everyone stop going lookin for a fight? Maybe times really are changin..."

Doc came up from the back with a box of candy to put out. Ice looked over at him but kept at his speech. "And Anybodys counts as a Jet just as you, A-Rab. If she's who Baby John picked to go cross over, then that's who he picked."

There was a small jab in that and Ice almost regretted saying it. The fact that John hadn't said anything to A-Rab really bothered him. A-Rab was frowning but he didn't respond.

Ice was done and he went behind the counter with Doc. "Can I get a word, Doc?"

The old man looked up, not used to being addressed often, and nodded. "Sure, buddy boy. Come on down to the cellar and help me load up some of this merchandise."

Ice and Doc left, leaving an awkward silence in the shop. A-Rab turned to the pinball machine, halfheartedly starting a game so he wouldn't have to look in the eyes of the other Jets. Anybodys watched him with a smirk but Baby John looked a little torn.

The only reason he'd gone was because Anybodys had made him. He had wanted to apologize but never thought about doing it until she kept egging him on. It never even crossed his mind to tell any other Jets and even if it had, he wouldn't have said anything to avoid trouble in ranks.

Velma frowned. "Looks like the tragedy is causing some trouble."

Anybodys looked over at the blonde, not having remembered the last itme Velma had addressed her. The girls had ignored her since she was announced a Jet. Yeah, they could make fun of her for not being girly enough, but she'd gotten what she'd wanted and it was hard to find a good comeback to that.

"Ah, shut ya trap, ya bimbo." And with that, she turned away.

Picking up a checker on the board on the table opposite, Velma flicked it at Anybodys. It hit the side of her head and she turned slowly. Her eyes were blazing at the blonde's audacity.

"I ain't a bimbo," Velma argued.

"You ain't gunna be livin in a second, bimbo." Anybodys's fist clenched.

Velma made an antagonizing face and Anybodys was up in a second. A-Rab was closest to her but he was turned away. Baby John made a move to grab her but she was too fast. Anybodys had Velma on the floor in a second.

Velma shrieked and kicked, her skirt riding high as Anybodys straddled her waist. "You crazy slag!"

"I had about enough outta you!" Anybodys yelled back, her hands not really sure what they were doing as she gripped and grappled with the girl under her.

Snowboy was grinning. "Aw boy!"

Velma screamed as Anybodys's hands got closer to her neck. She pressed back at her, hands flailing. Anybodys had more fighting experience but with better fighters. Viciously, with Anybodys's face an inch from her own, Velma gritted, "Everyone knows you only gotta be a Jet because they were running out!"

Minnie, who had come to surround the group alone with the other boys, gasped. Velma wouldn't have said that if Graziella had been in the room, but Velma couldn't take it back. She'd said it in front of 4 Jets, not including Anybodys.

Action pushed through those surrounding, yanking at Anybody's shoulders. "C'mon, Anybodys. You'll break her."

Anybodys herself had frozen at Velma's words. _They were running out_. She let Action pull her up. Ice and Doc came through the cellar door at that moment, both wide eyed and confused. Ice saw Velma on the floor and Anybodys being held back and huffed angrily.

"What the hells goin on!" he demanded.

No one could really answer. Velma was able to get herself up and dust herself off but when she looked up, she wasn't greeted welcomingly. Her words had cut deep into all of them. It was a blatant off handed remark about the death of two of their friends. They could have expected a jibe at Anybodys's competence or her gender confusion, but to say such a thing had to mean they'd come from somewhere—a place where Velma couldn't give a rats ass about Tony and Riff's murders.

"Let's cut out, Min." Velma said with a frown, straightening her skirt. As they were leaving Anybodys snapped to and began pulling against Action's restraints.

"Get bent, dolly!" She yelled. Velma slammed the shop door. Action let her go when the door was closed. If she really wanted, she could go after Velma, and he knew that. A part of him wanted her to.

"All right, what happened?" Ice's voice was calmer now.

There was a pause before Snowboy said, "Velma threw a checker at Anybodys and Anybodys jumped her." It sounded ludicrous. It was.

Anybodys watched the door as the anger drained out of her. A little bit of her guard fell. "Sorry, Ice."

"Leme talk to ya, Anybodys." Ice ordered. He was already headed toward the cellar door.

"And the resta yas, get outta here. I don't need anymore trouble." Doc shooed them out though the sun hadn't even set yet.


End file.
